justfunfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaser Star Wars III
Chaser Star Wars III (also known as Chaser Star Wars III: The Clone Wars) is a 2011 American epic space opera film directed by Steven Spielberg. The screenplay by David Koepp was from a story by Spielberg, who was also the executive producer. It was the third film released in the Chaser Star Wars saga. The film is set one month after The Chasers of Star Wars and was produced by Frank Marshall for Lucasfilm Ltd. The film stars Roger Barton, David Prowse, Nancy Cartwright, Liam Neeson, Adam Driver, Albert Brooks, Mark Hamill and Tress MacNeille. This is the last film in the Chaser Star Wars franchise to be distributed by 20th Century Fox before the acquisition of The Walt Disney Company for Lucasfilm in 2012. The Clone Wars have begun! Fours, Rhys, Tens and Chance are under the threat of a trillion demolisher droids. Luke Skywalker tries to help them but he dies from being shot by an AT-ST. Darth Chonus and Darth Venegance are sending in more and more demolisher droids and AT'ST's. The film was released in theaters on July 1, 2011, receiving mostly positive reviews. The film grossed $899 million worldwide. Several home video and theatrical releases and revisions to the film followed over the next 5 years. ''Chaser Star Wars'' continued with The Questions, Revenge of Tens and Chonus Change. This film is in memory of Alan Hume who died less than a year before the film's release. Plot Darth Chonus and Darth Venegance have planned to clone all the demolisher droids to create a clone army. In Stando, a statue appears out of nowhere saying that there will be a clone war. Fours, Rhys, Tens and Chance immediately recognised that and got down to business. In Chonus' factory, he and Commander Blake are discussing more ideas for the Clone War. The Clone War has begun officialy led by Darth Chonus. Thousands of Jedi came to help the four unassisted Jedi. Many Jedi were killed and that caused a result of massive destruction. Meanwhile, Darth Venegance is planning a conspiracy on the Jedi. Leela Portfano and Funny Rhino are investigating why The Clone War started. While the Clone War is still happening, Fours, Rhys, Tens and Chance escape in their ship, no harm at all. Chance is marked as the "Hero of the Clone Wars" at the end of the movie. Cast * Roger Barton as Fours; a male Jedi who owns a green lightsaber and the strongest with the Force out of the main 3 protagionists. * David Prowse as Rhys; a friend of Fours who is also a Jedi but he has a blue lightsaber. * Nancy Cartwright as Tens; a female Jedi with the rare purple lightsaber but is the weakest with the Force. * Adam Driver as Darth Chonus; a male Sith who was trained by Emperor Darth Venegance. * Albert Brooks as Stormtrooper Commander Blake; a Stormtrooper with red arms who has a cape and is the commander of all other stormtroopers. * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker; a young man raised by his aunt and uncle on Tatooine, who dreams of something more than his current life and learns the way of a Jedi. * Tress MacNeille as Emperor Darth Venegance; the emperor of the galaxy.